Baloo
Baloo is a bear from The Jungle Book Baloo played Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Jimmy Gourd He is a donkey Baloo played Terence in The Angry Cartoons Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a bird Baloo played Verne in Over the Mammals' Hedge He is a Turtle Baloo played Pongo in 101 Baloo in 101 Bagheera Manny Slim Hamlich Dim & Baloo He is a Dog Baloo played Fred (In Costume) in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Baloo played Wasabi in Big Animal Hero 6 Baloo played Kuzco Human in The Bear's New Groove He is an emperor Baloo played Kuzco Llama in The Prince's New Groove He is a Llama Baloo played the Beast in Beauty and the Bear He is a monster Baloo played Happy in Wendy White and the Seven Animals, Selena White and the Seven Toons, and Gadget White and the Seven Rodents He is a dwarf Baloo played Anger in Inside Out (Coolzdane Style) He is a red emotion Baloo played Quinlan Vos in Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars He is a Jedi Baloo played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Danny He is the 5th Sailor Scout Baloo played Louis in The Princess and The Cat and The Princess and The Mythical Creature He is an alligator Baloo played The Sphinx in Mystery Animals He is an instructor of superheroes Baloo played Mr. Fisherman in The Return of Yogi He is a pirate Baloo played Stoick in How To Train Your Lion He is a Father Baloo played John Smith in Nalahontas He is a captain Baloo played BoCo in Chowder (Thomas) He is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric engine Baloo played Knuckles in Chip X He is an enchilada Baloo played Stefano in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (HappyEnding912 Style) He is an Italian sea lion Baloo played The Genie in Dannyladdin He is a genie Baloo played Freddy Fazbear in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a bear animatronic and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Baloo Played Andrew In Sailor Sawyer (Chris1704 Style) He is a Baloo played Sneezy in Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears He is a dwarf Baloo played Thomas McCallister in Danny and Bagheera He is Jason and Gunther's old friend Baloo played Goofy in Danny, Timon and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a dog Baloo played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Rebecca He is a masked guy Baloo played Mufasa in The Bear King He is a lion Baloo played King Triton in The Little Dalmatian He is a merman Baloo played Dash in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a Walrus Baloo played Adult Tantor in Dannyarzan He is a cowardly elephant Baloo played The Cowardly lion in The Wizard Of Oz (Cbismarck's Style) He is a Cowardly lion Baloo played Fred Flintstone in The Bears (Chris1701 Style) He is a Flintstone Baloo played Table Lamp Genie in Orinoladdin He is a table lamp Baloo played Kronk in The Tramp's New Groove He is a henchmen Baloo played Yao in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Baloo played Prince Derek in The Mutt Princess He is Odette's husband Baloo played Little John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) and Eric Hood He is a Bear Baloo played Pumbaa in The Wolf King and The Yellow King He is a warthog Baloo played Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a wolf warrior Baloo played Uncle Iroh in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Firebender Baloo played The Peddler in Todladdin He is a Peddler Baloo played The King in Maid Marianrella He is a Little old Man Baloo played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Grumpy Man Baloo played Shrek in Baloo (shrek) He is a Orge Baloo played Giuseppe in Lion Cub Tale (Dragon Rockz Shark Tale Style) He is a Great White Baloo played Fred Bedderhead in The Country Critters He is a Harmonica playing Bear Baloo played Little John in Eric Hood He is a bear Baloo played The Mad Hatter in Snow White in Wonderland Baloo played Henry the Green Engine in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends Baloo played Bing Bong in Inside Out (disneystyle172) Baloo played Horton the Elephant in Baloo Hears a Who! (Horton Hears A Who) He is a Elephant Baloo played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Baloo He is a Wrecker Baloo played Dim in A Disney Characters's Life He is a Purple Beetle Baloo played George Darling in Pooh Pan He is a Father Baloo played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristomammals (Julian14ernardino Style) He is a Cat Baloo played Napoleon in The Aristomice He is a Dog Baloo played Aladdin in Balooladdin He is a Street rat Baloo Played John Rolfe In Rebeccahontas 2: Journey to a New World Baloo Played Diego In Mammal Age (Series) He is a Sabertooth Tiger Baloo Played Rockmobile In Animal Story and Canal Famille Story He is a Mutant Toy Baloo Pete's Dragon In Mowgli's Bear He is a Green Dragon Baloo Played Chip in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Baloo Played Lord Rogers In The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Version) He is a King Baloo Played One of Scooby-doo's Friends In Chip-ChipMunk Were Are you He is Baloo Played Dimitri in Rebeccastasia He is a Russian Baloo Played Zozi in Br'er Rabbit The Magnificent He is a bear Baloo Played Woog in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the triceratops Baloo Played Charizard in Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) and Pokemon The First Movie (Coolzdane Style) He is a Flame Pokémon Baloo Played Snorlax in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is a Sleeping Pokémon Baloo Played Rex in We're Back!: A Jungle Animal's Story and We're Back!: A Bear's Story He is a Tyranosaurus Rex Baloo Played Black Beard in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a pirate Baloo Played Merlin in The Sword In The Jungle He is a wizard Baloo Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Fox Detective He is a mouse Baloo Played Gorilla in Canal Famille Planet He is a Gorilla Baloo Played Tantor in Robin Hoodzan He is an Elephant As Blue Brothers Cat 3 in Front Row Orinoco He Played Ken in Cartoon Animal Movie He is the man who kills Barry He Played Fugax in The Animal Bully (CoolZDane Style) He is a ant He played King Hubert in Sleeping Frog He is a king He played Rex in We're Back!: A Bear's Story He is a dinosaur Baloo played Adult Simba in The Bear King (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a lion Baloo played Yax in Charactertopia He is a yak Baloo Payed Manny in Wild Age, Wild Age 2: The Meltdown, Wild Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons, and Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Mammoth Baloo played SkyTrain Mark I #146 * He is a non-playable Baloo played SkyTrain Mark I #154 * He is a crows nest Baloo played Norm in Baloo of the North Baloo played Sam The Snowman in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse Baloo played King Triton in The Little Mer-Bear Portrayals: *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Baloo played by Berk *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) Baloo played by Dexter's Dad *In The Mammal Book Baloo played by Little John *In The Ohana Book Baloo played by Genie *In The Chocolate Factory Book played by Augustus Gloop *In The Cartoon Book Baloo played by Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Baloo played by Robot X-5 *In The Jungle Book (AshandRaye Female Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (AshandRaye Female Style) Baloo played by Mina/Sailor Venus *In The Rodent Book Baloo played by Monterey Jack *In The Mammal Book 1 and 2 Baloo played by Foxy *In The Clan Book Baloo played by Baymax *In The Jungle Book (Jimmyandfriends Style) Baloo played by Wreck It Ralph *In The All-Star Book Baloo played by Kermit the Frog *In The Castle Book Baloo played by Beast *Baloo played by Wreck-It Ralph *Baloo played by Adult Simba *In The Jungle Book spoof he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. *In The Fiction Book, The Fiction Book (2016), The Jungle Book (Fiction Style) and The Jungle Book (2016) (Fiction Style) Baloo is played by The Tarzans & Sheenas *In The Medieval Book Baloo is played by Garrett *In The Invertebrate Book Baloo is played by SpongeBob SquarePants *In The Reptile Book Baloo is played by Louis the Alligator *In The Ocean Book Baloo is played by Willy the Killer Whale *In The Person Book Baloo is played by The Scarecrow *In The Insect Book Baloo is played by Barry Bee Benson *In The Humanoid Book Baloo is played by Cogsworth *In The Bird Book Baloo is played by Daffy Duck *In The Human Book Baloo is played by Forrest Gump *In The Circus Book Baloo is played by Guru Ant *In The Jungle Book (399Movies Style) Baloo is played by Bernard *In The Jungle Book 4000Movies he is Played by Tracey Sketchit *In The Studio Book, The ANIMAL Book and The Hybrid Book Baloo is played by Bodi *In The Cartoon Book (WeLoveAnimation Style), The Cartoon Book 2 (WeLoveAnimation Style) and TaleSpin (WeLoveAnimation Style) Baloo is played by Dudley Puppy Relatives: *Wife - Rebecca Cunningham *Son - Yogi *Daughter-in-law - Cindy Gallery: Profile - Baloo.jpg Baloo in The Jungle Book.jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo in TaleSpin Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 Baloo in The Jungle Book (2016).jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book (2016) Baloo.gif Baloo.jpg Baloo_(The_Jungle_Book).jpg Baloo smile.jpg Baloo the bear.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2518.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2519.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2522.jpg Baloo (TaleSpin).jpg Baloo (TaleSpin).gif 15420.jpg Baloo and yogi.png Baloo as Freddy Fazbear.png|Baloo Dressed as Freddy Fazbear Baloo and yogi rescue rangers poster 2.jpg Baloo rogers.jpg|Baloo as Shaggy Rogers .jpeg Baloo from TaleSpin.jpg Rescue Rangers Away Baloo.jpg Profile - Baloo.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps_com-3183.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3258.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3259.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3256.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8972.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8975.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8982.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-bagheera01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-baloo01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-baloo02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli09.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli10.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-bagheera02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli11.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli12.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli13.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli14.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo09.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera08.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-bagheera-and-sherekhan01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera09.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli15.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-bagheera03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-bagheera-and-sherekhan01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo10.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-bagheera04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-sherekhan01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo11.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo12.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo13.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli16.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-sherekhan02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-sherekhan03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-sherekhan04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera10.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera11.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo14.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera12.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera13.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-bagheera01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-bagheera02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-bagheera03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-bagheera-and-hathi01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-bagheera-and-hathi02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-hathi01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-hathi02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-bagheera-and-junglepatrol01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-bagheera-and-junglepatrol02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-bagheera-hathi-and-winifred07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-bagheera-and-junglepatrol03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-hathi-and-winifred01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-bagheera01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-bagheera02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-kinglouie01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo09.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo10.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-wolves01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli08.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-bagheera-kinglouie-and-mowgli01.jpg Baloo the Sloth Bear.png Chris1701 hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o-0.png Baloo, Chicken Little and Nick Wilde.jpg Baloo in The Jungle Book (1967).jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Cowards Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Fat Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Bill Murray Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Wise Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Singers Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Brothers Category:Good Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Adult Characters Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Peaceful Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Superheroes Category:Wild Animals Category:Comedians Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Characters voiced by John Goodman Category:Characters who inflate Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Husbands Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Voiced by John Goodman Category:2003 Introductions Category:THX Category:Funky Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:1967 Introductions Category:Davidchannel